sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of American television actresses
This is an alphabetical list of American television actresses who have articles on Wikipedia. Some actors who are well-known for both film and TV work are also included in the list of American film actresses. A *Amy Acker born *Dianna Agron born *Lexi Ainsworth born *Mackenzie Aladjem born *Kristen Alderson born *Sasha Alexander born *Kristian Alfonso born *Tatyana M. Ali born *Ana Alicia born *Kirstie Alley born *Rachel Ames born *Andrea Anders born *Gillian Anderson born *Jolene Anderson born *Loni Anderson born *Melody Anderson born *Pamela Anderson born *Jennifer Aniston born *Christina Applegate born *Melissa Archer born *Patricia Arquette born *Beatrice Arthur born *Nina Arvesen born *Taylor Atelian born B *Morena Baccarin *Samantha Bailey *Kathy Baker *Lucille Ball *Tyra Banks *Adrienne Barbeau *Priscilla Barnes *Roseanne Barr *Tara Lynne Barr *Majel Barrett *Barbara Barrie *Angela Bassett *Justine Bateman *Kathy Bates *Frances Bavier *Meredith Baxter *Jennifer Beals *Amanda Bearse *Kimberly Beck *Bonnie Bedelia *Beth Behrs *Barbara Bel Geddes *Catherine Bell *Kristen Bell *Lauralee Bell *Troian Bellisario *Pamela Bellwood *Lourdes Benedicto *Melissa Benoist *Ashley Benson *Jayne Bentzen *Julie Benz *Candice Bergen *Elizabeth Berkley *Julie Marie Berman *Crystal Bernard *Valerie Bertinelli *Martine Beswick *Mayim Bialik *Jessica Biel *Billie Bird *Josie Bissett *Nadia Bjorlin *Sofia Black-D'Elia *Amanda Blake *Jolene Blalock *Tempestt Bledsoe *Yasmine Bleeth *Andrea Bogart *Lisa Bonet *Samantha Boscarino *Barbara Bosson *Katrina Bowden *Andrea Bowen *Julie Bowen *April Bowlby *Jenna Boyd *Lara Flynn Boyle *Lucy Boynton *Lorraine Bracco *Tamara Braun *Ciara Bravo *Tracey E. Bregman *Amy Brenneman *Paget Brewster *Morgan Brittany *Connie Britton *Elisabeth Brooks *Brianna Brown *Kimberlin Brown *Sarah Brown *Jensen Buchanan *Rebecca Budig *Candace Cameron Bure *Delta Burke *Carol Burnett *Molly Burnett *Hilarie Burton *Sophia Bush *Jean Byron C *Sadie Calvano *Colleen Camp *Neve Campbell *Jessica Capshaw *Charisma Carpenter *Sabrina Carpenter *Thelma Carpenter *Barbara Carrera *Tia Carrere *Diahann Carroll *Dixie Carter *Gabrielle Carteris *Sharon Case *Rosalind Cash *Tricia Cast *Peggie Castle *Shanley Caswell *Kim Cattrall *Lacey Chabert *Sarah Chalke *Erin Chambers *Judith Chapman *Crystal Chappell *Leslie Charleson *Kristin Chenoweth *Lois Chiles *Margaret Cho *Danielle Chuchran *Marguerite Churchill *Christie Clark *Glenn Close *Claire Coffee *Mindy Cohn *Joan Collins *Holly Marie Combs *Didi Conn *Frances Conroy *Angell Conwell *AJ Cook *Jennifer Coolidge *Jeanne Cooper *Maddie Corman *Miranda Cosgrove *Eliza Coupe *Courteney Cox *Cathy Lee Crosby *Denise Crosby *Mary Crosby *Marcia Cross *Valerie Cruz *Erin Cummings *Kaley Cuoco *Jane Curtin *Jamie Lee Curtis *Miley Cyrus D *Olivia d'Abo *Tyne Daly *Claire Danes *Erin Daniels *Sarah E. Daniels born *Sybil Danning *Amy Davidson *Eileen Davidson *Geena Davis *Kristin Davis *Roxann Dawson *Doris Day *Nicole de Boer *Wanda De Jesus *Drea de Matteo *Kat Dennings *Cote de Pablo *Emilie de Ravin *Portia de Rossi *Ellen DeGeneres *Kassie DePaiva *Joyce DeWitt *Kim Delaney *Dana Delany *Emily Deschanel *Zooey Deschanel *Susan Dey *Caroline Dhavernas *Skin Diamond *Melonie Diaz *Shannen Doherty *Portia Doubleday *Lesley-Anne Down *Roma Downey *Polly Draper *Rachel Dratch *Fran Drescher *Sarah Drew *Hilary Duff *Julia Duffy *Patty Duke *Lena Dunham *Eliza Dushku E *Bobbie Eakes born *Leslie Easterbrook born *Sonya Eddy born *Melissa Claire Egan born *Nicole Eggert born *Jill Eikenberry born *Carmen Electra born *Erika Eleniak born *Jenna Elfman born *Jane Elliot born *Patricia Elliott born *Georgia Engel born *Jena Engstrom born *Susie Essman born *Judi Evans born *Linda Evans born *Mary Beth Evans born *Bridget Everett born F *Sandy Faison *Edie Falco *Dakota Fanning *Elle Fanning *Anna Faris *Taissa Farmiga *Terry Farrell *Farah Fath *Farrah Fawcett *Sherilyn Fenn *Conchata Ferrell *America Ferrera *Peggy Feury *Tina Fey *Sally Field *Kim Fields *Frances Fisher *Susan Flannery *Calista Flockhart *Ann Flood *Faith Ford *Kimberly Foster *Meg Foster *Jorja Fox *Genie Francis *Bonnie Franklin *Adrienne Frantz *Yvette Freeman *Kate French *Holly Fulger *Melissa Fumero G *Lady Gaga *Stacy Galina *Gina Gallego *Carla Gallo *Joanna García *Jennifer Gareis *Jennifer Garner *Jennie Garth *Madison De La Garza *Stephanie Gatschet *Cynthia Geary *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Estelle Getty *Marla Gibbs *Melissa Gilbert *Sara Gilbert *Peri Gilpin *Summer Glau *Sarah Glendening *Sharon Gless *Judy Gold *Missy Gold *Tracey Gold *Selena Gomez *Lecy Goranson *Ilene Graff *Lauren Graham *Nancy Lee Grahn *Ariana Grande *Erin Gray *Linda Gray *Ellen Greene *Lizzy Greene *Michele Greene *Pam Grier *Kathy Griffin *Rachel Griffiths *Carla Gugino *Mamie Gummer *Jasmine Guy H *Shelley Hack born *Leisha Hailey born *Lucy Hale born *Deidre Hall born *Natalie Hall born *Veronica Hamel born *Barbara Hancock born *Alyson Hannigan born *Angie Harmon born *Valerie Harper born *Julie Harris born *Mel Harris born *Jenilee Harrison born *Jackee Harry born *Lindsay Hartley born *Lisa Hartman Black born *Teri Hatcher born *Anne Hathaway born *Melissa Hayden born *Susan Seaforth Hayes born *Patricia Heaton born *Anne Heche born *Alexandra Hedison born *Katherine Heigl born *Amelia Heinle born *Marg Helgenberger born *Katherine Helmond born *Mariel Hemingway born *Florence Henderson born *Elizabeth Hendrickson born *Marilu Henner born *Carolyn Hennesy born *Jill Hennessy born *Shelley Hennig born *Pamela Hensley born *Rebecca Herbst born *Jennifer Love Hewitt born *Catherine Hicks born *Amy Hill born *Aisha Hinds born *Cheryl Hines born *Marin Hinkle born *Jackie Hoffman born *Brooke Hogan born *Laurel Holloman born *Lauren Holly born *Jan Hooks born *Susan Howard born *Felicity Huffman born *Sharon Hugueny born *Helen Hunt born *Kim Hunter born *Sarah Hyland born I *Annie Ilonzeh born *Laura Innes born *Judith Ivey born J *Janet Jackson born *Kate Jackson born *Allison Janney born *Ashley Johnson born *Kristen Johnston born *Ashley Jones born *Carolyn Jones born *January Jones born *Renée Jones born *Shirley Jones born *Tamala Jones born *Kathryn Joosten born *Victoria Justice born K *Jane Kaczmarek *Patricia Kalember *Melina Kanakaredes *Shannon Kane *Kim Kardashian *Stana Katic *Julie Kavner *Staci Keanan *Jessica Parker Kennedy *Mimi Kennedy *Joanna Kerns *Christel Khalil *Alex Kingston *Hayley Kiyoko *Lauren Koslow *Jane Krakowski *Alice Krige *Ilene Kristen *Lisa Kudrow *Mila Kunis *Swoosie Kurtz L *Cheryl Ladd *Christine Lakin *Audrey Landers *Judy Landers *Katherine Kelly Lang *Jessica Lange *Brooke Langton *Angela Lansbury *Alison LaPlaca *Jill Larson *Vicki Lawrence *Cloris Leachman *Sabrina LeBeauf *Jessica Leccia *Michele Lee *Jane Leeves *Chyler Leigh *Laura Leighton *Bethany Joy Lenz *Adrianne León *Jennifer Lien *Judith Light *Christina Bennett Lind *Kate Linder *Audra Lindley *Peggy Lipton *Blake Lively *Natalia Livingston *Lucy Liu *Lisa LoCicero *Heather Locklear *Kristanna Loken *Jodi Long *Shelley Long *Eva Longoria *Jennifer Lopez *Lisa Loring *Lori Loughlin *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Tina Louise *Billie Lourd *Demi Lovato *Carey Lowell *Myrna Loy *Florencia Lozano *Susan Lucci *Jamie Luner *Jane Lynch *Carol Lynley *Melanie Lynskey M *Jes Macallan *Ali MacGraw *Bailee Madison *Ann Magnuson *Beth Maitland *Wendie Malick *Dinah Manoff *Kate Mara *Laura Marano *Vanessa Marano *Vanessa Marcil *Julianna Margulies *McKayla Maroney *Penny Marshall *Kellie Martin *Pamela Sue Martin *Natalie Martinez *Simenona Martinez *Chase Masterson *Marlee Matlin *Drea de Matteo *Robin Mattson *Kimberly Matula *Melanie Mayron *Debi Mazar *Shalane McCall *Constance McCashin *Peggy McCay *Rue McClanahan *Mary McCormack *Kimberly McCullough *Jennette McCurdy *Audra McDonald *Mary McDonnell *Gates McFadden *Maeve McGuire *Danica McKellar *Nancy McKeon *Elizabeth McLaughlin *Kristy McNichol *Eve McVeagh *Caroline McWilliams *Kate Melton *Bridgit Mendler *Leighton Meester *S. Epatha Merkerson *Debra Messing *Laurie Metcalf *Caitlin EJ Meyer *Dina Meyer *Lea Michele *Alyssa Milano *Christa Miller *Alley Mills *Donna Mills *Alicia Minshew *Elizabeth Mitchell *Julia Pace Mitchell *Shay Mitchell *Katherine Moenning *Taylor Momsen *Kelly Monaco *Elizabeth Montgomery *Mary Tyler Moore *Erin Moran *Debbi Morgan *Sarah Jane Morris *Jennifer Morrison *Elisabeth Moss *Kate Mulgrew *Megan Mullally *Donna Murphy N *Harriet Nelson born *Tracy Nelson born *Bebe Neuwirth born *Julie Newmar born *Nichelle Nichols born *Rachel Nichols born *Cynthia Nixon born *Minaei Noji born *Gena Lee Nolin born *Kathleen Noone born *Brandy Norwood born O *Emily O'Brien born *Gail O'Grady born *Sandra Oh born *Larisa Oleynik born *Susan Oliver born *Ashley Olsen born *Elizabeth Olsen born *Mary-Kate Olsen born *Park Overall born *Catherine Oxenberg born P *Kelly Packard *Betsy Palmer *Kay Panabaker *Grace Park *Linda Park *Sarah Jessica Parker *Lana Parrilla *Karyn Parsons *Tonye Patano *Alexandra Paul *Sarah Paulson *Nia Peeples *Rhea Perlman *Pauley Perrette *Donna Pescow *Cassandra Peterson *Busy Philipps *Julianne Phillips *Mackenzie Phillips *Michelle Phillips *Alison Pill *Dana Plato *Martha Plimpton *Cathy Podewell *Priscilla Pointer *Teri Polo *Ellen Pompeo *Markie Post *Annie Potts *Stefanie Powers *Laura Prepon *Priscilla Presley *Jaime Pressly *Lindsay Price *Victoria Principal *Dorothy Provine *Keshia Knight Pulliam *Haley Pullos Q *Molly C. Quinn born R *Lily Rabe *Charlotte Rae *Leven Rambin *Sara Ramirez *Phylicia Rashad *Melissa Rauch *Raven-Symoné *Kim Raver *Donna Reed *Tracy Reed *Della Reese *Autumn Reeser *Melissa Reeves *Bridget Regan *Patricia Richardson *Eden Riegel *Lisa Rinna *Kelly Ripa *AnnaSophia Robb *Doris Roberts *Emma Roberts *Tanya Roberts *Britt Robertson *Kathleen Robertson *Holly Robinson Peete *Blossom Rock *Suzanne Rogers *Elisabeth Röhm *Rose Rollins *Emily Rose *Charlotte Ross *Marion Ross *Debra Jo Rupp *Kelly Rutherford *Susan Ruttan *Debby Ryan *Jeri Ryan *Marcy Rylan S *Katee Sackhoff *Katey Sagal *Susan Saint James *Dahlia Salem *Emma Samms *Laura San Giacomo *Kiele Sanchez *Erin Sanders *Isabel Sanford *Saundra Santiago *Tessie Santiago *Susan Sarandon *Cherilyn Sarkisian *Natalie Schafer *Amy Schumer *Caterina Scorsone *Debralee Scott *Martha Scott *Melody Thomas Scott *Daniela Sea *Kyra Sedgwick *Connie Sellecca *Chloë Sevigny *Jane Seymour *Sarah Shahi *Deborah Shelton *Cybill Shepherd *Eden Sher *Nicollette Sheridan *Hazel Shermet *Brooke Shields *Gabourey Sidibe *Jamie-Lynn Sigler *Mary Sinclair *Marina Sirtis *Erika Slezak *Jean Smart *Brooke Smith *Hillary B. Smith *Jaclyn Smith *Cobie Smulders *Liza Snyder *Rena Sofer *Sonja Sohn *Suzanne Somers *Louise Sorel *Jamie Lynn Spears *Tori Spelling *Michelle Stafford *Darby Stanchfield *Barbara Stanwyck *Jean Stapleton *Chrishell Stause *Barbara Stock *Emma Stone *Jennifer Stone *Kirsten Storms *Robin Strasser *KaDee Strickland *Sherry Stringfield *Brenda Strong *Sally Struthers *Susan Sullivan *Tika Sumpter *Caroline Sunshine *Alison Sweeney *Jodie Sweetin *Inga Swenson *Loretta Swit T *Patricia Tallman *Amber Tamblyn *Barbara Tarbuck *Katelyn Tarver *Holland Taylor *Jennifer Taylor *Tamara Taylor *Leigh Taylor-Young *Tiffani-Amber Thiessen *Betty Thomas *Lea Thompson *Sada Thompson *Scottie Thompson *Courtney Thorne-Smith *Maura Tierney *Charlene Tilton *Ashley Tisdale *Becca Tobin *Gina Tognoni *Jen Tolley *Heather Tom *Nicholle Tom *Constance Towers *Michelle Trachtenberg *Bitsie Tulloch'' *Janine Turner *Hunter Tylo U *Tracey Ullman born *Brittany Underwood born V *Joan Van Ark born *Vivian Vance born *Kirsten Vangsness born *Denise Vasi born *Sofia Vassilieva born *Sofia Vergara born *Nana Visitor born *Jenna Von Oy born *Lark Voorhies born W *Lindsay Wagner *Suzanne Waldron *Marcy Walker *Nancy Walker *Tonja Walker *Kate Walsh *Maiara Walsh *Jess Walton *Megan Ward *Sela Ward *Lesley Ann Warren *Cynthia Watros *Dawn Wells *Maura West *Patricia Wettig *Suzanne Whang *Lisa Whelchel *Betty White *Grace Lee Whitney *Laura Slade Wiggins *Olivia Wilde *Bergen Williams *Cindy Williams *Tonya Lee Williams *Vanessa L. Williams *Bree Williamson *Kimberly Williams-Paisley *Casey Wilson *Chandra Wilson *Sheree J. Wilson *Katheryn Winnick *Ariel Winter *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood *Alfre Woodard *Shannon Woodward *Aloma Wright *Laura Wright *Jane Wyatt *Jane Wyman Y *Celeste Yarnall born *Ashlynn Yennie born *Tina Yothers born *Shelby Young born Z *Nora Zehetner born *Jacklyn Zeman born *Madeline Zima born *Stephanie Zimbalist born *Kim Zimmer born *Arianne Zucker born *Daphne Zuniga born See also *Lists of actors *Lists of Americans References Category:Lists * American television American television actresses American actress American